Princess of Darkness
by Angellwriter
Summary: Hermiones life has been a lie, she is not a mudblood, is not on the light side, is not a good girl and is not a griffindor. Oh and her father is the Dark lord Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, she would never imagine that she would even attend this year, under the circumstances, her being a muggleborn witch. But that was the thing, she was not a muggleborn witch, she was from a long line of purebloods, although her father was halfblood, her mother was killed by the light side, trying to kill her, Bloody hypocrites, she thought. Her real name was not Hermione Jane Granger, but Hermione Molovo Jane Riddle. Yes she the Gryffindor mudblood, know-it-all, best friend of harry potter and the brain of the golden trio, was the daughter of the dark wizard she has been fighting since she learnt about her being a witch. It was at Bill and fleur's wedding, she ran off with Ginny, who she was talking with at the time before the death eaters came. They were cornered by two death eaters Crabbe and Goyle Sr. although they wore masks it was obvious with their size and the fact that they could cast a silent charm. They could have easily fought them off but Ginny thought that it would be best, for her, to hand me over to them or, as she put it "I'm a pureblood leave me and take the mudblood", bitch. They took me in to see Voldermort himself why, because probably wanted and award for catching potters mudblood, idiots. No one knew about me from the dark side, Dumb-bledore and the traders do, only my father from our side. And I was going to school, everyone would think I was crazy or had a death wish, then some of the new teachers will try something with me, like torture, then I will love seeing them withering on the floor in pain. They will pay for what they are yet to do to me. I picked up my Snake father had gotten me, I named her Black Ruby, for her ruby red eyes and her black scales and she was 3 meters long. Ruby was coiled around my bed post, I had a giant room, nothing but the best for the dark daughter, and that went with at school too. I dusted off my expensive custom made robes, it showed my curves without showing too much skin, stylish yet classic. I left the room and went to my fathers study, i knocked twice before entering, no permission needed, as long as I was respectable in public most of the time to him he didn't care if I slammed doors screaming I hate you every time i left a room with him in it, but I never did. Yet.

"yes princess?" he said without looking up.

"Daddy, I have to leave for school, you will be at the feast right?" i asked picturing a faceless man writhing on the floor with my daddy over him.

He chuckled "What are you thinking? I can sense some sadistic thoughts from you." He said looking up at me.

"nothing daddy, Now will you be there or not?" I changed the subject.

"I will Princess, I will be there After the first year sorting." He said, i ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Bye daddy, love you, see you soon." And I ran out.

I ran to my room, Put on an all black cloak, to hid my face, wrapped Ruby around me, picked up my trunk and apparated on the spot to the front of the Hogwart Express. I boarded the train with no problem, even to my privet compartment, yes privet Dark Daughter remember, it was the same as the others just it had a bunch of charms and ward on it. Anyway the ride was long, it was better with those traders, Potty and Weasel, yes traders, they have been working to take me down since 3rd year. I was busy with class that year the old fool gave me a time turner to keep me busy, 4th year they got Viktor Krum to be interested in me, I meant come on who wouldn't that distract, 5th year they came up with that dumb army, 6th was the Slug club they went and hired Slughorn just for his stupid club, a distraction for me, again.

Just then there was frantic knocking on my compartment door, I walked over and opened it all i saw was blonde hair before I was knocked to the floor, my cloak falling off in the process. I looked up to see Malfoy stand in front of the door blocking huffing, my eyes glowed red for a second before they went to there normal dark brown. I stood up and dusted of the dust on my robes before turning to Malfoy still at the door but now he was checking me out, i turned around giving him a better look then bent down to retrieve my cloak. I turned back to him, his eyes rising from where they were placed to check out my butt.

"Hello Draco." I said.

"What gives you the right to call me by my first name mudblood?" he sneered after he came out of his trance.

"My father."

"what would your filth muggle father have to do with this."

"what is it you always say ah yes, wait til my father hears about this"

"you've gone bonkers and what are you doing coming back here you'll be killed, well the world won't really miss a mudblood like you."

"keep talking but I warn you that later you will wish you hadn't done this me however, I will enjoy it immensely." But the train stopped.

"must be going now, come along Ruby." And she slid up my leg around my waist and my neck resting her head on my shoulder, I walked out of the compartment.

Getting into a carriage, which when i did it took off in the direction of Hogwarts soon I was standing in front of Hogwarts I walked in, I still had my cloak on and Black Ruby was still around me.

"Keep a look out for Daddy Rube." I hissed to her in parsaltounge (sorry for spelling).

I remember in my second year when I heard the Basils calling that he wanted to kill, that he was going to kill. Poor guy didn't know who I was really, he heard that I was a filthy mudblood from Ginny when my fathers Horcux was put into her caldron, Stupid Lusics. When I was Paralyzed they put a memory charm on me so I couldn't remember but my father cast the counter charm on me and I remembered.

When ruby was in the corner and away from prying eyes I finally came out my reminiscing.

"good snake." I hissed "come in when you sense dad near." My snake was special it could sense people of great power like me and my dad, Duplicate herself and a lot of other things. I gave Ruby my cloak to bring in when she comes to tell me father is here. By this time it was probably in the middle of the sorting ceremony, the perfect time to make my entrance I thought as I opened the doors to the Great Hall This should be fun was my last thought as all hell broke loses in the hall at my, late, Arrivel.

* * *

hould I carry on please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures on profile. I think I will let you decide on Blasie or Draco to end up with Hermione too. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco's POV

I was running down the train looking for a empty compartment to hide in Pansy was even worse this year then the last two put together, why? This year, my last year at Hogwarts, was the year I have to find a rich, good looking , pureblood, wife. Yes, oh and she must be from a long line of prestige's Slytherin family, not too hard but add in the fact that I want someone who can hold a intellectual conversation which does not revolve around Me, Make up, Me, Her looks, Me, Her clothes, Me, the Slythrin quitdich captain, which is me and of course Me. Don't get me wrong I am a self-centred person, but I get board when I discuss a topic I know too well. But back to my probable at hand, I am being chased, I pasted a ton of compartments that where full, I reached the end of the train and saw a door leading to a compartment full of Gryffindorks and one that curtains were drawn. So decision, face pansy, no way in hell, ask for Gryffindorks help, Never, so all that's left is, I banged on the mysterious compartment as I heard Pansy coming the door opened and I pushed in locked the door and lent on it to stop her from coming in and to catch my breath. I looked at the person I knocked down to get into their compartment. Rich, I could tell by the robes, Gorgeous, body and hair, I could not see her face as she was looking down dusting her robes off. So I took in her body and what a body it was. She was wearing robes that show her curves without showing too much off her skin and coming out slutty looking, it was tasteful. I hadn't seen her before so she wasn't in Slytherin. I hope she was from Ravenclaw, then all she needs is to be from a long line of Slytherin. If so I have found my wife to be, She is beautiful, she is rich, she is probably smart, she turned around to get her cloak giving me a great view of her ass, then she looked up and I saw her face, Mudblood Granger? No. All my dreams of having found my wife went down the lou, at this rate I would be marrying Pansy.

"Hello Draco." she said and I suppress a shiver at the sound of her voice, I wonder what it would sound like screaming my name.

"What gives you the right to call me by my first name mudblood?" he sneered after I came out of my day dream, remember this is a mudblood, no matter how hot she is.

"My father." She said in a slight sing song voice

"what would your filth muggle father have to do with this." I sneered.

"what is it you always say ah yes, wait til my father hears about this" she's taunting me? Oh that's bloody hot.

"you've gone bonkers and what are you doing coming back here you'll be killed, well the world won't really miss a mudblood like you." While it was half ture, I think.

"keep talking but I warn you that later you will wish you hadn't done this me however, I will enjoy it immensely." The train slooped as did her sentence.

"must be going now, come along Ruby." And, this bloody well giant snake climbed up her leg, around her waist and rested its head RIGHT BY her neck. She put a cloak around her and the snake and left the compartment. What the BLOODY HELL just happened.

I walked out of the compartment in a daze, soon Blaise was standing next to me in the platform, he was my best mate, he was just like me, smart, dark, incredibly good looking and we both hate potter.

"Hey mate what's up." He asked.

"Father...Wife...Pansy...Hide...Potter's Mudblood...Hot...Giant snake." I stuttered.

"ok so your father told you have to find a wife and pansy found out and started to chase you, you hide in a compartment with Ganger and she looks hot. Got it but where does the giant snake come in?"

"from no where, it just came out slide up her long legs, around her small waist and SNUGGLED into her neck." I said, but I think I yelled the word 'snuggled'. By this time we were in a carriage and it took off to the castle.

"Mate are you ok, I mean, Hot mudblood Giant snake? Have you gone mad. First I may believe the Pansy and the wife, I have to have one too. Second Potter's mudblood will not have come here, she is too smart to go to a school overrun with mudblood hating death eaters. Third mudblod will never, ever, not in your dreams, be hot, its just wrong and lastly. The giant snake? Really, why would the gryffindork princess have a giant snake." He said and by this time we were nearly at the castle.

"I know what I saw." I said stubbornly.

We didn't get a chance to talk more on the subject as we were surrounded by a sea of students all filling into the great hall. Then all too soon we had to stop talking to listen to the headmaster announce for us to quieten down so the sorting ceremony of the first years could commence. They came succouring in looking a mixture of scared, nervous and excited. The first three were sorted into Slythrin I clapped absent mindedly and booed as the little boy was sorted into Gryffindorks. It was after a little girl was sorted into Ravenclaw that the great hall doors creaked and got everyones attention then both doors opened up wide. There she stood, mudblood Granger, head held high walking in as if she owned the place. The hall went mad, the Gryffindorks cheered, the Slythrin sneered, the Hufflepuff around the table and most of the Ravenclaw looked like they didn't care. Ether that or they were watching and obsevrving how ot would playout. The new Slythrin teacher got up and advanced at her, the Gryffindorks are brave but not very loyal as they just watch as three death eaters advanced on their 'Princess'. The three of them looked at her and one of the males worth black hair raised his wand.

"You don't want to do that." She said to him.

"your very wrong I want really badly and I will too." He sneered after laughing coldly at her.

"Imagine all the trouble you will be in and imagine all the pain if you are left to live" she said with a wide evil smile on her face, it sent shivers down my back.

"Enough of this talk." Said the other man, "lets have a little fun," he said before the first man casted the first spell that hit its target, "Crucio." The man with the black hair said.

As he delivered the spell she did not move, to grab her wand, to dodge not even when she got hit, she did not fall, the other man casted the spell to, "Crucio." He said and I thought she was going to fall forward when as she leaded forward, but she was walking towards them. Even though she was under the influence of two Cruciatous curses by two death eaters she was still standing and walking.

It wasn't until she had four death eaters having her under the curse did she fall. She didn't scream in pain, she bit her lip then one of the older Slythrin students a year younger than me stepped up pulled out his wand and did the same curse. They had her under the influence of the cruciatous for about three minutes, her teeth loosened from her lip and she moaned but it wasn't in pain it seemed...pleasurable? It sounded like it pleased her that they were causing her pain. The sound shocked the hall and the curses were lifted and she was up before anyone could track her movement she smiled evilly and said "oh I am so glad you did that, and to think I did warn you but nobody listened to me. Father even warned you I was coming what will he say, what will he do?"

"Have you gone Bonkers? Do you know that the dark lord is on his way here and will arrive soon? I should kill you but I'm not feeling kind today you filthy little mudblood-" he was cut off as she hissed, a low and dangerous sound. Then the hall door creaked and I turned at the sound, there was nothing there so I turned my attention back. It wasn't until I saw that giant black snake slither up her and wrap itself around her, also managing to put her cloak she had in the compartment onto her. Then it put its head right by her ear and hissed, it tongue darting out as it did, almost like its whispering to her, Could this get any stranger, I thought. The whole hall was stunned and silent, no one understood what was going on, although the death eaters still grasped their wand tightly in their hands.

"oh your in for it now." She said then there was a deifying BANG as the hall doors flew open and there stood Lord Voldermort in a long black robe, a snake face and ruby red eyes.

**I was going to stop here but I didn't so carry on.**

"Daddy!" someone cried and after the shock wore off I realised that it was the mudblood an what shocked me more was the fact that the Dark Lord normally red eyes, as he heard her call, they turned dark brown, almost black. And they shined with, what was that...Love? Adoration?

Soon it was all clear our conversation in the compartment flashed into my mind and I felt my stomach drop. If mudblood was the dark Lords daughter, then I told the dark Lords daughter that he is a filthy muggle. Damn I'm screwed, she warned me too, just like she warned the others, "keep talking but I warn you that later you will wish you hadn't done this me..." Her words drifter into my head and echoed.

"My Princess did they welcome you properly, if not they will be punished severely." He said darkly as he looked around the fearful eyes of the occupancies of the room. She smiled bigger at his words, he looked at her, "of course they did." The people that were torturing her relaxed a bit and breathed out a sigh, but she wasn't finished. "if you say calling me bonkers and mudblood," he hissed loudly at this but she continued, "oh and crucioing me all at the same time." His eyes glowed crimson.

"who?" his hiss was so bad that the word was almost unrecognisable.

Tony, the Slytherin student who hit her with the curse last stepped back in line with the other Slytherins but they too backed up, the death eaters quivered in there robes, Voldermorts eyes glasses over, giving a glassy look, same with his daughters. A roar of, what i guess, outrage came from him. Voldermort pulled out his slick black wand from out of this robe and pointed it at the black haired teacher, "Patefacio Abyssus Porta!" he bellowed coldly, I had never heard it before, but the man on the floor screamed it was almost deafening, the sound was ringing in my ears. He lowered his wand but the man kept screaming, he was screaming so hard a little blood trickled out of his mouth. He screamed until his voice was gone and then he screamed in silence, he was on the floor bailing.

"What's wrong sweaty." I heard a voice in the silence, it was the dark lords voice but it was softer. I looked over to the two Granger, was that even her name, well she was pouting.

"You used my curse." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, would you like to pick someone to pull it on." He asked her and she perked up.

"Yes please daddy." She then scanned the hall her eyes stopped on tony, he flinched, she carried on, they then stopped at me for a while. I stared back, I was frozen. I couldn't move not even to flinch at her intense gaze.

"I pick you" she said looking right at me, my stomach dropped and I thought so was I.

**I was going to stop here, but since I haven't updated in a while I carried on,**

"Ginny pay backs a bitch and so am I." She said and I noticed that she was pointing to the door were weasettle trying to sneak out of the hall. With a swift flinch of her wrist the red head girl flew from her mid step out the door right in front of her and weasettle landed with a thud.

"now before I start how about I tell you what my spell does to you. I worked hard to make it. Well you see Patefacio Abuyssus Porta it is Latin for, Open hells gates. You see when it is cast you will be sent to hell, of course your not dead so your body will stay here and none of your sense are taken away from you just moved I guess. We can heard you scream, but you can't hear us, well I don't know, I could hear when I went but I wasn't in pain, well unless you count the pain of Hades. He is so grabby, but don't worry I taught him. Anyway back to the subject if you are there too long you will lose your mind and then you die and spent eternity there. Well of course you will die, I mean your not here to feed yourself, so you will die of starvation, dehydration, pain, you can have a stroke, just so many things. The only way you can get back is if I bring you back, and you could just die and go back there, I'm not too sure where you go if you don't go there." She said and the whole hall was scared silent except for weaslettle who was crying and begging loudly.

"which reminds me." She added then turned to the man crumbled on the floor crying silently who was already in hell, literally. He was no longer withering but just laid there mouth open crying but no sound came from him. She turned to him and waved her want silently casting a spell before she turned to red head.

"Now lets send you already its getting late, no ones eaten yet, and if I carry on looking at your face I will lose my appetite." She lifted up her slick wand pointed at the girl her eyes turned red as she shouted the curse, her voice dipping with power, "Patefacio Abuyssus Porta!" As soon as she was finished and the screams ran though the hall her eyes went back to there normal dark brown. She put a silence spell on the girl before sending her to the corner to cry and silently scream, she then walked up the aisle everyone making way for her. Soon she was in the front of everyone and she started to address the hall.

"This will be a different and new year at Hogwarts, I know that the old headmaster was tolerated certain members of the Gryffindor house to brake the rules, but as I said this year will be different. Since our Dark Arts professor is unable to teach I will take the position, if you don't agree I could ask my father to take time out of his busy schedule, though he doesn't like it when you mess up. He is very strict but look on the bright side you will become very pain tolerant." She said evilly and wait for anyone to oppose.

"Good, secondly who are the first years who haven't been sorted, come here now" they scurried up quickly. She hissed to her snake and it slide off the and sniffed each hissing after making sure not to touch them the remaining five first years year's closed their eyes as the snake passed. Soon it coiled back around her waist and rested her head back on her shoulder.

"you" she pointed to the first kid in the line it was a small boy with black hair, "And you." She pointed to the next kid in line a girl, she looked similar to the boy.

"Names." she asked well really stated.

"Lucinda Drakus and my twin brother" Said the girl slightly more confident then the others, "Lucas Drakus, Milady." Said the boy then did a slight bow, "Pleasure," said granger, no um Mud- Hermione, the name sent shivers down my spine and I didn't know why.

"Oh and your both in Slythrin, Congratulations." She added before moving to the frightened looking blond girl.

"you," she pointed at the girl, "Ravenclaw" she said in a indifferent voice.

"You two" she sneered at the last two, which were both boys with brown hair but didn't look related. "Hufflepuff." She spat out like it hurt her to even say the house name and they all but ran in the direction of the Hufflepuff table.

"Sit." She said well ordered, and everyone apart from the professor's and the Riddles, "I said sit" she directed to the professor's and the too sat down. when both students and professor's where sitting down. "Now eat and then go to bed, be back at breakfast, No later than 9 or I will fed you too my snake." She said seriously as she patted her snake, 'Ruby' or 'Rube' as she called her. Then the food appeared on the table and slowly people started eating silently, she walked out with her father and we didn't see her came back that night at the feast.

**I was going to stop Right Here. And I did...Almost.**

Blasie and me talked quietly as did others fearing that someone would hear, but as we left we turned to just speaking softly to each other.

"I didn't believe you, Thought I needed to put you in saint Margo's or something, but its true, Hottie Hermione, Giant snake and man her being the dark lords daughter..." he trailed off letting his sentence linger, I stayed silent.

"I have to get to the head room, I'll be getting up early for the first time in...well a long time." I said, I was also head boy this year.

"Ok see you in tomorrow morning." He replied as we parted ways.

When I finally got to the portrait I remembered I didn't have the password, please have someone in there, I thought as I knocked loudly on the door. Just in case the head girl was in there but in her room. After a while of me constantly knocking loudly the door swung opened and I swear I felt my heart stop, I froze witch wasn't a good thing when standing in the way of an angry looking, Dark Lord.

**I was going to stop here...and I did I think thats enough for now, tell me what you think if I get lots of reviews I'll write more. So Review everyone.**


End file.
